


Beach Week: Day One

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Beach Week Saga [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (i guess), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Boners, Breast Fucking, Chatting & Messaging, Drinking (mentioned), F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sexting, Slurs, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Sonic and his friends have been invited to a beach vacation for a whole week!I'm sure they will all have fun together! ;)Beach Week Series is currently on hold
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower/Barbie Koala, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Sally Acorn/Amy Rose
Series: Beach Week Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue – Monday 8:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised no one has done a fic on Barby Koala yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles have all been invited to a Beach Resort...
> 
> I'm sure nothing will happen....HA HA HA!

Tails got out of his vehicle and stretched, glad that there short drive was over. Knuckles and Sonic also got out and did the same. All of them were decked out in swim trunks and bright t-shits with sandals to boot. They had just arrived for the best week of Summer Vacation that one could ask for: the beach and a fancy resort to go with it.

"I still don't know why we didn't just run here." said Sonic.

"Did you feel like carrying all our gear by hand then?" asked Tails.

"Fine, fine. Why is everyone anyway? Where are all the girls??" Sonic asked.

" _They_ unlike some people I could mention, came up yesterday and got all their stuff situated and hit the beach already. If only if I knew who that _someone_ decided to stay up all night Saturday and party and decide to sleep all day Sunday instead!"

"Hmm...if I were to guess...it would be...Sonic." Knuckles answered.

"Gee, what gave it away." asked Tails.

"Oh you know, both of us were there trying to wake him up for three hours, the threats from all the girls over the phone if we didn't show up on time, the way we threw about ten gallons of water on him and he still...!”

"OK! OK! I get it! Geez I'm sorry already alright!" Sonic said, waving his arms in surrender.

"Oh, we forgave you already Sonic. I just hope Sally and Amy accept you're apology as quickly as we did." Knuckles said with an evil grin on his face. "Julie-Su is already going to give _me_ hell for the delay. I don't know what they are all going to do to you."

Sonic groaned.

"God! I'm not going to hear the end of this from anyone am I? *sigh* Can we just get our stuff to our room and hit the beach as quick as we can? I don't want them to wait any longer then we have to."

"Well," Tails said. "I was thinking that, instead of getting settled in, get our bags all sorted, see what the prime bed is, and who is the guy that has to sleep on the coach because I know none of you want to sleep in the same bed. Why don't we just, grab our sun screen and towels and hit the beach now?"

They were all silent for about three seconds, before there was a mass scramble to grab the minimal amount of gear needed in order to enjoy a day on the beach. Then a mad sprint from the parking lot to the beach line.

"What's your hurry Sonic?!" Yelled Knuckles as they all raced for the surf. "Don't you hate the swimming?"

"Swimming? Who said anything about swimming? I'm going to be the first one to the girls in swim suits!" said Sonic.

"Oh no you’re not!" shouted Tails as he breezed past his friend. "I got a text from them an hour ago and they were already ready!"

Sonic stopped abruptly, causing the other two to pull up short.

"You're bluffing," said Sonic. "No way they would spoil us on their new digs already."

"Maybe they were feeling a little spit full since _someone_ didn't show up when they were supposed toooo." said Tails.

"Maaaaan. Sally reaaaaalllllyyyyy is pissed at me huh?"

"Dude, have you got a text from any of them for like, the last day or so?" asked Knuckles surprised.

"What? No. Why?" asked Sonic.

Both Tails and Knuckles shot each other a worried look.

"You know, maybe we should get our stuff to our room after all." Tails said quickly.

"Yeah! Why put it off? We got the whole week to get settled in! Why don't you go see the girl and we will just go off and not be around while you face their ire all by yourself!" said Knuckles.

Sonic finally caught on.

"Wait. No, uhh! Oh shit. Umm, maybe I should go with..."

"SONIC!! IT’S FINALLY YOU!!"

Sonic winced as the sound of their friend came from just behind them. He turned slowly and saw their pink friend Amy Rose stomping toward them. He debated on trying the tried and true method of avoiding away of Running Away Real Fast but as they were going to be in close proximity to her for the next few days, this was not a practical strategy. She was about ten feet away and closing in when a new tactic occurred to him: flattery.

"Amy! Long time no see! Wow! Your outfit is so hot! I have never seen you looking so sexy (and pissed off) before! Really! You have to tell me how you got to look so..!"

Sonic didn't get to finish his complimenting before Amy silenced him with a swift right hook to his shoulder. It hurt!

"OWW!!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT JERK! Holy shit! How on earth could you think that staying up all day was a good idea! Oh my GOD! We have had this trip planned for THREE FUCKING MONTHS and you decided that getting hammered was a good idea RIGHT BEFORE the day off!! Do you have ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"..."

"WELL??!?"

"...I am, so, soooooo sorry Amy! I just was very nervous about the trip and I hadn't been on any kind of adventure for a while and both you and Sally were going to be half naked half the time and I was getting so excited just thinking about it and the way you both kept going on and on about how great it was going to be and how all our friends were going to be here too and how I haven't seen you for a bit and all that stress just kind of piled up and I needed an outlet for it and you weren't around to keep me off my bullshit for..."

"Stop." Amy commanded.

Sonic stopped. Amy leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft reassuring kiss, one that felt far to intimate for Tails and Knuckles, so the turned away embarrassed looking at the ground and the sky in turns. Sonic and Amy stayed like that for a while and when they pulled apart, the calm that had come over Amy during Sonic’s tirade was still there, radiating a peace that Sonic had forgotten about and had subconsciously missed.

"Alright, I forgive you. Just this once though! You are not getting away with any of THAT bullshit during this trip though."

"I thought this whole trip was going crazy stuff like partying all night with fireworks going off and drunken orgies happening." Sonic inquired.

"Only on the last few days." said Amy, her warm smile coming back to her.

"Wait, seriously?" asked Tails.

"No! I was kidding!" said Amy.

Tails wasn't sure how sincere Amy's last remark had been. From what Sonic and Knuckles had been hinting at, it had sounded like there was going to be rather a lot of...well...stuff happening during this week. He had been against the idea until he had seen the guest list that included but was not limited to: Sally, Nicole, Bunnie, Rouge, Vanilla, Lupe, Honey, and Cream. Oh wow Cream, didn't she turn eighteen like, a few weeks ago??? She must be so hot now if her mother was anything to go by. They had even got Blaze to leave her dimension for some well-earned vacation time! And that was just all the girl Tails could remember right this second! There was bound to be more! And all their other buddies too, they would be fun to hang out with again what with the absence of the Eggman Empire. Speaking off people that he wanted to hang out with...

"Tails there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Tails was embraced by a rather tall bear whose breast squeezed right in his face. Why did she have to still be taller than him! It must be something in the Downunder, maybe things were just bigger down there.

"Hi Barby. Good to meet you again too."

Barby Koala pulled back and looked down at the fox with a wide grin. She was a head taller than Tails still despite him getting older. He was eighteen now for crying out loud! And here was Barby still looking like an amazon to him. Some people have all the luck.

"My you have grown!" she crooned. "In more ways than one I see. ~"

"Huh?"

Tails looked down and...oh fuck. He tried to cover the embarrassment but Barby laughed and pulled him in close again hiding his boner from view.

"Don't worry about it baby. My fault for going at you tits first. Just glad I can still get a _rise_ out of ya."

Tails rolled his eyes at that terrible pun.

"Wow. Really? I don't know whether to be embarrassed or punch you for such and awful joke."

"You're an awful joke."

"Oh _buuuuurrrnnnnn_. Such a burn. I'll bet you spent all last night just thinking about that burn. Just to lay it lay it on me like a chump."

Barby pulled the fox in closer and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Well, I was thinking about something all night long. Can you guess who it was?"

"Oh! Uh...wow. Me?? Really?" asked Tails.

"You bet. It was really hard not having you around for the night."

"...oh that's what that text was all about! I thought you were...err..."

"Did you like the pic? <3"

"I may have...uh...fuck! Umm..."

" _No!_ You didn't!"

While Tails and Barby were getting reacquainted, Sally and Julie-Su finally came up to the group. Julie walked past a flustered Sonic and walked up right behind a still not turned around Knuckles who was watching the clouds with diligence. She slipped her arms around him and Knux turned his head sharp first with surprise and then delight.

"Hey baby. What kept ya?" Julie asked.

"Julie! Hey! How are you?"

"Great, now that you are here. Not that Sally, Amy, and Nicole aren't a delight! But I wanted to see you big red. Now, why didn't you come yesterday?!"

"I texted you that Sonic was clean out! Did you not see the funny pictures we sent of him standing up asleep in the shower going full blast?! That dude was OUT!"

"You could have just thrown him in the car."

Knuckles blinked and then slowly brought a hand up to his forehead with a loud slap.

"Oh. My god, really? You didn't think of that?" asked Julie-Sue, amusement replacing her annoyance.

"Look, Tails didn't think of it either!"

"Tails doesn't have a girlfriend waiting on him when he comes in late."

Knuckles looked past Julie-Su and toward Tails, who Barby was still wrapped around as they flirted.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked his girl.

Julie-Su looked up and gave a grin.

"Hmm, well official girlfriend. Not one of several girl who have a thing for yonder fox boy and want to get in his pants. Really though, what do they see in him?"

"Beats me. Maybe he's just that pathetic it wraps around to being hot?" speculated Knuckles.

Julie-Su poked the other echidna hard.

"Now, now. Don't be mean! He deserves the attention just as much as anybody. He can't help it if he attracts all the girls. Some are just lucky to get just the one."

"Yeah well. If it's the right one, maybe that's all they need."

"Damn right! Count yourself lucky you lug."

"I do, every day."

While those two were getting sappy, Sally talked coolly with the beseeched hedgehog. She had overheard everything the blue hedgehog had said and she had also decided to forgive his tardiness but she need something from him before she could fully forgive him.

"And what is that?" asked Sonic wearily.

"Just a bit of your time." said Sally, "It will be fun trust me."

"You should go along with it." Amy told him, "You'll like it!"

"I don't know." Sonic said cautiously. "Is it going to be swimming lessons again? You know I can never remember what stroke goes during what kick and when the right time is breath during that whole deal."

"Oh no! We are not doing that again!" Sally said. "No. No. NO! Nu-uh not happening!"

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Amy said. "I rather enjoyed him grabbing onto me and having screaming for his life! It made a nice change."

"You were just waiting to perform the "kiss of life" on me weren't you." accused Sonic.

"I don't think I was hiding that." said Amy.

"Well fuck me I guess." said Sonic dejectedly.

"Oh yes please!" said Amy.

"God damn it." said Sonic.

"Can I get in on that too?" asked Sally, hopefully.

"In a minute. We still have Knux and Tails too..." Sonic trailed off as he noticed that his friends had women of their own distracting them from noticing anything they did. He was just about to call out that they were leaving when Barby beat him too it.

"Hey! I know you guys _just_ got here, but is it alright if Tails and I go off? I got stuff I want to show him."

"Yeah," said Knuckles. "Julie was thinking the same thing, just some time to ourselves you know. That alright with everyone?"

Nobody said what everybody else was thinking. Nobody said: "I'm going off to a secluded spot so we can get naked and have seeeeeeeeexxxxxxxx!!!" Because that's just not what you did, you needed plausible deniability. You needed show that you were getting all the time but didn't SAY that you were getting it all the time. But they knew that they knew and that they knew that they knew that they were all going to fuck and they were all OK with that so nobody said a damn thing about.

"Sure!" Sonic said, pulling both Amy and Sally next to him. "The girls wanted to get started on the beach anyway."

"I need a new layer of lotion." Amy said. "I just know I need another one."

"Seconded." Sally added. "We’ll just borrow him alright?"

"No problems there." Tails answered, already being led away further into the trees by Barby. "When should we meet back up?"

They all checked their watches.

"How about noon for lunch?" Julie-Su offered.

"Sounds good to me." Sonic said, "Alright everybody, let's do it to..."

Sally put a finger to Sonic's lips.

"Don't use that line right now please?"

"Yeah," Amy said "it's a bit...well."

Sonic sighed.

"That's fair. OK then! Just, see y’all later than!"

**"Bye!”** they all called out as they all went their separate ways to get to a much anticipated start of a long and what was looking to be an already enjoyable vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the colors are annoying....wait...what I'm I saying?? 
> 
> If you don't like them: just push the "Read without workskin" option!
> 
> Phew! Problem solved!


	2. Tails - Monday 9:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barby shows Tails some...things.

"Alright, what was it you wanted to show me?"  
"We're getting there Tails don't worry. ~ You'll be seeing everything in just a few minutes! <3"

Tails sighed as he was lead further into the treeline.

"Do you have to make it so obvious that you want to get into my pants?" he asked the mercenary.  
"Why? I thought you like the old double entendre." Barby replied.  
"Well...I mean, yeah. OK, I may like the build up but..."  
"Then what's the issue?"  
"...I don't know. It kinda makes you a bit...slutty?"

Barby laughed as she pulled Tails into a clearing. They could still hear the ocean but as of yet, the fox had not seen it yet. He had a strange feeling that it would be a while before he did, there was another body he was going to be admiring for a while.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with slutty?" Barby asked.  
"Nothing!" Tails answered.  
"Then what's got you so wound up hun?"  
"..."  
"Wow! That photo I sent you got you baaaaad. Soooo, how was it?"  
"What?"  
"You know...when you were...?"  
"OH! Uhhh....welll....."

The koala turned the to the fox and pressed up againsts him, his back to the tree, their faces inches apart.

"Go ooooonnnnn~" she purred, "tell me all about how much you wacked off to my lush, naked, slutty body. ~ Tell me how much you want to see it again. ~ Let me see that big, hard, cock of yours again~~"

She reached forward and stoked the outside of his trunks, the foxes dick was already hard from her dirty talk but the brush caused him to gasp.

"Tell me aaaaallll about it~~ <3"

* * *

_Three months ago - 2:00 PM_

Tails was not to thrilled by Sally's proposal of a vacation with the rest of their group. It had sounded like this was all an excuse to met up with their significant others and just....well...get down and dirty as it were. Tails had not been in a committed relationship for a while now and wasn't about to waste the little vacation time he had, hearing his buddies go down on their girls while he just paddled around in the water. But when he brought it up to Sally she had asked him something that changed everything.

"Oh! Why not ask Barby to join us then?"  
"Barby? I haven't talked to her in a few years now! Ever since the last Downunder incident, what? Four, five years ago? Anyway! I'm pretty sure she was never interested in me like _that!_ " Tails answered.  
"Uh huh."  
"Besides, I don't even have her number..." he continued, a bit lamely.  
"Well, I have her number if you want. We keep in close contact and guess what? She won't shut up about you."  
"What??!?"  
"Yup. She really digs you."  
"Really?? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"  
"Really really."  
"Wow. Um, whoa. I...Could I have her number please?"   
"Of course! Here."

Sally flicked through Nicole's files until the correct number was found and showed the screen to the fox so that he could type it into his own phone.

"Thanks a million Sally! You too Nicole." Tails said.  
"No trouble," The holo-lynx waved dismissively from the screen.  
"Really you would be doing us a favor," Sally reiterated. "I don't think a day goes by where she wasn't asking about you."  
"And you didn't say anything to me until now is because..." Tails asked.  
"Because _someone_ finally turned eighteen silly." she answered.  
"Oh. OHHHHHHH! Rrrriiiiiggghhhtt.....um, maybe I shouldn't..."  
"Oh no you don't! You call her tonight! Or text her. I don't care, just as long as I don't get one more message from her asking about how big...!"  
"Sally!" admonished Nicole.  
"What? She does!" defended Sally.  
"How big what?" asked a puzzled Tails.  
"How big you have grown." Nicole answering with a half truth. "She is a bit...insistent on that."  
"Oh, is that all? Well, I think I've grown quite a bit these last few years!" pronounced Tails, drawing himself to his full height. He was still an inch or so shorter than Sally.  
**"Oh yes you have!"** said Nicole and Sally.

Tails was pleased by their compliment, if he had known where both of them were looking when they said that, a spot below the belt if you catch my drift, he might not have messaged Barby after all.

* * *

_That Night - 11:30 PM_

Tails stared at his phone. He wasn't sure what time it was in Downunder, but he thought that perhaps that it was around Noon, with them being on the other side of the world. The thought of texting Barby after all this time gave him chills. They hadn't had a REAL relationship, unless some flirting and one kiss counted as a relationship. But they had saved each others lives more than once and that was something that forge a connection between people. Still, Tails couldn't help but to hesitate. What do you say to a girl that you haven't seen in years? What was there to even say? Like: Hi! How are you? We kissed once. Want to again??

Tails cringed at the very thought. Then again, Sally had said that Barby was asking about him, maybe he should start with that. Worth a shot. As with many battles he fought in his few short years on Mobius, Tails took a deep breath, before taking the plunge. To his surprise, she texted back almost immediately.

Barby  
  
**Today** 11:45 PM  
**Tails:** Hi Barby. It's me Tails! Sally said you were asking about me?  
  
**Barby:** "TAILS!! that really you?? oh my gosh! HI!!  
  
**Tails:** Hi Barby.  
  
**Barby:** WOW! i've been trying to reach you for years now!  
  
**Tails:** Seriously? Years?!? Sally wasn't kidding then.  
  
**Barby:** yup. so, i hear that someone had a birthday recently <3  
  
**Tails:** Well yeah, 3 months ago  
  
**Barby:** WHAT? you've been legal all this time and i'm only hearing about this now??  
  
**Tails:** Legal?  
  
**Barby:** LOL! jk  
  
**Barby:** no, i really wanted to give you a happy birthday! sorry I missed it.  
  
**Tails:** It's fine really! Dont worry about me, I'm just happy that Sally gave me your number. See, I've been thinking about you recently.  
  
**Barby:** OOOHHHH??? was it nice?  
  
**Tails:** Well, Sally has been talking about setting up a beach vacation recently.  
  
**Barby:** yeah I heard about that too.  
  
**Tails:** oh, were you going?  
  
**Barby:** i dont think so.  
  
**Barby:** it sounds fun! but the way sally was caring on i got the impression that you needed to have, well, a partner along to _really_ get the most out of it.  
  
**Barby:** and since me and bill broke up, i didn't really think i was up for it.  
  
**Tails:** Oh no! You and Bill broke up? I'm sorry.  
  
**Barby:** oh its fine. were still friends! but just, not involved anymore.  
  
**Barby:** honestly, im just glad that the empire is done with so that he doesnt have to pretend to be evil anymore  
  
**Tails:** Speaking of, what do you even do now that the war is over? I don't suspect that mercenaries make a lot during peace.  
  
**Barby:** im doing JACK SHIT! I have been sooooo board with nothing to do! i havent even got out of bed this morning! and its already...oh shit 12! damn  
  
**Tails:** HA! What, you got like the curtains shut or something?  
  
**Barby:** yup, dont want mr sun to get a peep at this hot chick  
  
**Barby:** im far too sexy for him to be creeping up at my window good sir!  
  
**Tails:** What, does that mean that your...?  
  
**Barby:** im what?  
  
**Tails:** Well...um wearing pjs?  
  
**Barby:** HA HA HA!  
  
**Tails:** Sorry! That was wrong of me to ask.  
  
**Barby:** PJS?? who calls them pjs? HAHAHA  
  
**Barby:** no you're fine tails! and no i aint  
  
**Tails:** Oh...are you dressed then??  
  
**Barby:** nope  
  
**Tails:** Robe?  
  
**Barby:** nuh uh  
  
**Tails:** Towel??  
  
**Barby:** nada  
  
**Tails:**...  
**Tails:** Underwear?  
  
**Barby:** bingo! ding ding ding! give the man a prize! he finally thought dirty enough~  
  
**Tails:** Oh wow, sorry again.  
  
**Barby:** why you keep apologizing for? aint nothing wrong about being a little dirty~  
  
**Barby:** sides, downunder gets too damn hot no matter what the time is  
  
**Barby:** sometime i dont even wear that much.  
  
**Tails:**...  
  


Barby (Hot and Bothered)  
  
**Barby:** what?  
  
**Tails:** Oh nothing!  
  
**Barby:** what were you thinking about just now huh?  
  
**Tails:** Something inappropriate! Sorry, anyway, about the trip...  
  
**Barby:** hold up! i want to know more about this inappropriate thought!  
  
**Tails:** Barby...no.  
  
**Barby:** barby yes!  
  
**Barby:** tell me your secrets!  
  
**Tails:** No.  
  
**Barby:** yes!  
  
**Tails:** No.  
  
**Barby:** YES!  
  
**Tails:** NO!  
  
**Barby:** YES YES YES  
  
**Tails:** NO NO NO  
  
**Barby:** yeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
**Barby:** go on! i promise no matter what it is, i wont get upset or mad.  
  
**Tails:** Idk.  
  
**Barby:** come on~~ plz?? 4 me??  
  
**Tails:** *sigh*  
Alright.  
  
**Barby:** FUCK YEAH!  
  
**Barby:** ok spill!  
  
**Tails:** I was thinking about...  
  
**Barby:** yeeeeessss?  
  
**Tails:** You being...  
  
**Barby:** mh hmmmmmmmmmm  
  
**Tails:** Naked.  
  
**Barby:** hahahaha yesssssssss  
  
**Tails:**?  
  
**Barby:** i thought so!  
  
**Tails:** Er  
  
**Barby:** so, what do you think i look like naked?  
  
**Tails:** BARBY!  
  
**Barby:** whaaaatttt??  
  
**Tails:** I'm not going to describe what I think you look like naked.  
  
**Barby:** awww~ why not??  
  
**Tails:** Because that is SUPER improper and really inappropriate!  
  
**Barby:** what would it take to make it _less_ inappropriate?  
  
**Tails:** Nothing! Because we aren't doing it!  
  
**Barby:** we? i'm not doing anything!~  
  
**Tails:** You're goading me to...!  
  
**Barby:** to what?? <3  
  
**Tails:**....SOMETHING!  
  
**Barby:** hahahaha!  
  
**Barby:** wow! has a girl ever even hit on you tails?!?  
  
**Tails:** YES! Several times!  
  
**Barby:** multiple girls??!?!  
  
**Barby:** really??!  
  
**Tails:** YES!  
  
**Barby:** who?  
  
**Tails:** Well, Fiona, Cosmo, Zooey, Mina, I'm pretty sure Nicole was hinting at something...  
  
**Barby:** ok fine fine!  
  
**Barby:** geez! way to rub it in.  
  
**Tails:** I wasn't rubbing it in!  
  
**Barby:** i can help you if you want!  
  
**Tails:** Help with what?  
  
**Barby:** rubbing it in! hahaha!!  
  
**Tails:** Oh.  
  
**Tails:** I see.  
  
**Barby:** hey tails?  
  
**Tails:** Yeah?  
  
**Barby:** do you...like me?  
  
**Tails:**...  
  


Barby (Friend with Benefits)  
  
**Barby:** no need to rush or anything! sorry that was a bit trackless of me!  
  
**Tails:** What?? No your fine! It's just, I was thinking.  
  
**Barby:** thinking about it?  
  
**Barby:** it's kind of a y/n answer miles  
  
**Tails:** Yeah...and it's just that...well  
  
**Barby:**???  
  
**Tails:** We haven't really talked with each other in years! Much less had feelings for each other in that time. And I don't know weather I like you one way or another now.  
  
**Tails:** I mean, from this conversation we've had, it seems pretty obvious that YOU like me but...I don't know if I like you.  
  
**Tails:** It's just been...hard for me you know?  
  
**Tails:** I've had so many crushes turn out to be bad, or erased from history, or blown up that it's kind of hard for me to expose myself like that again.  
  
**Tails:** and, I'm not sure that I'm ready for something like that again.  
  
**Barby:**...  
  
**Barby:** well shit  
  
**Tails:** What?  
  
**Barby:** sorry, oh man. now i feel like a tool  
  
**Barby:** i wasn't really meaning to get into the deep shit with ya miles  
  
**Barby:** i just, kinda wanted to be a flirt and see if you wanted to...well...be flirty back  
  
**Tails:** I mean, I kinda was?  
  
**Barby:** yeah, but now i feel like an idiot for just going along and plunging into this without even really caring about YOUR feelings you know?  
  
**Barby:** i was being a bit selfish and just thought "oh yeah TAILS he would just love a piece of your ass no problem"  
  
**Barby:** and here it turns out...sally might have had a good reason to not let me talk to you in a while  
  
**Barby:** im sorry tails  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** No, it's fine.  
  
**Tails:** That's the point of life isn't it?  
  
**Tails:** To just, jump in and see what happens?  
  
**Tails:** Sure, people might get hurt, but that's better then sitting in your room all day and keeping yourself away from everyone else.  
  
**Tails:** Sometimes people get hurt and you just have to do your best to make sure it never happens again.  
  
**Barby:**...  
  
**Barby:** wow  
  
**Barby:** you really have grown up  
  
**Barby:** im...  
  
**Barby:** impressed! and thank you tails  
  
**Tails:** You're welcome.  
  
**Tails:** Now, what did you mean "I would love a piece of you're ass"???  
  
**Barby:** oh! that~~  
  
**Barby:** well....  
  
**Barby:** wouldn't you? <3  
  
**Tails:** I mean...  
  
**Tails:** We did start off this whole convo with complaining about how we didn't have anyone to go with to Sally's vacation plans...  
  
**Barby:** yeah!  
  
**Barby:** hey tails?  
  
**Tails:** Want to go there with me?  
  
**Barby:** damn! you beat me to it!  
  
**Barby:** and yes! <3 happy to go!  
  
**Tails:** I think it would be a good way to catch up with each other again!  
  
**Barby:** well, that and...other things of course!  
  
**Tails:** I mean...if you want to?  
  
**Barby:** darling, that is not even a question.  
  
**Barby:** i'd fucking LOVE to get down and dirty with you! <3 <3 <3  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** Wow. OK.  
  
**Tails:** umm...  
  
**Barby:** say tails?  
  
**Tails:**...yeah?  
  
**Barby:** want to see what i look like right now?  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** yes (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ  
  
**Barby:** hehehe!  
  
**Barby:** well~  
  
**Barby:** ok! but u have to promise me something  
  
**Tails:** What?  
  
**Barby:** if we keep doing this...you have to send me pics of you too  
  
**Tails:** Um, OK?  
  
**Tails:** Why?  
  
**Barby:** cause silly! i want to see you...well u know! ;)  
  
**Tails:**???  
  
**Barby:** oh for heavens sake u pure boy!  
  
**Barby:** girl EVER got into your pants???  
  
**Tails:**!!!  
  
**Tails:** oh  
  
**Tails:** ah  
  
**Tails:** right  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** so you want to see me....ah.  
  
**Barby:** yes!  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** So, are you going to masturbate to it when I do?  
  
**Barby:** yeas  
  
**Tails:** Ah.  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** Oh what the hell.  
  
**Tails:** YES! I promise I will send pics too!  
  
**Barby:** YEAAAASSSS!!! bring on the miles nudes!  
  
**Tails:**...well i wouldn't say nudes exactly...  
  
**Barby:** i was asking for nudes and u said yes  
  
**Barby:** u cant back out now!  
  
**Tails:** Fine fine!  
  
**Tails:** geez!  
  
**Tails:** are we going to start or...?  
  
**Barby:** give me a sec!  
  
**Barby:** need to lock my door.  
  
**Tails:** Your door hasn't been locked???  
  
**Barby:** why would it need to be?  
  
**Tails:** Uh, well privacy?  
  
**Barby:** well, now that we are alone, it's private now <3  
  
**Tails:** We've been pretty much alone for the last half an hour!  
  
**Barby:** yeas~ but now, we are alone with nothing to interrupt us.  
  
**Tails:** Hang on, I think I'm getting a text from Sonic.  
  
**Tails:** Oh would you look at that!  
  
**Tails:** Eggman just came back, I guess will have to stop this now! <3  
  
**Barby:** MILES! GET your ass back onto your bed riiiiigggghhhttt now!  
  
**Tails:** I didn't actually go anywhere u kno  
  
**Barby:** YOU FUCKER!  
  
**Tails:** Yeah, no text either.  
  
**Barby:** you cock tease! don't do that!  
  
**Tails:** Made you jump tho right?  
  
**Barby:** yeah. but still DONT  
  
**Tails:** OK.  
  
**Tails:** So now what?  
  
**Barby:** now, well let me get you a light shall i? <3  
  


There was an image that popped up. Tails waited, with baited breath for it to load. The circle of waiting stopped spinning an presented Tails with a sight to behold. There was Barby, laying down on her bed. Curtains drawn and the whole room was darker than it should have been. That didn't matter as Tails was more interested in the koala's body. All that she had on was a bright red bra and skimpy panties. They only barely covered her naughty places and it looked like she was almost bursting out of them.

Barby (SMOKING HOT BABE!!)  
  
**Barby:** what ya think?  
  
**Tails:** I think that underwear is waaay to small for you.  
  
**Barby:** what?!?  
  
**Barby:** you see a near naked chick and the first thing you say is that you think the clothes are too small??  
  
**Tails:** I'm messing with you again Barby.  
  
**Tails:** You look amazing <3  
  
**Barby:** dwaaa!  
  
**Barby:** <3 <3 <3  
  
**Barby:** really?  
  
**Barby:** u aint just saying that cause im almost naked r u?  
  
**Tails:** What?  
  
**Tails:** No!  
  
**Tails:** You look gorgeous, ESPECIALLY because you are almost naked!  
  
**Barby:** yeeeessssss  
  
**Barby:** u kno how to talk to a girl!  
  
**Tails:** I really don't.   
  
**Barby:** dont sell yourself short shorty! <3  
  
**Barby:** a girl likes to hear they're beautiful every now and again  
  
**Barby:** so, now i wanna see you!  
  
**Tails:** Me????  
  
**Barby:** ye  
  
**Tails:** Now??????  
  
**Barby:** YES  
  
**Barby:** that was the deal  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Barby:** hellooooo?  
  
**Barby:** u in the skinny??  
  
**Barby:** is little tails embarrassed by his b-day suit~  
  
**Barby:** (regardless that u wore basically nothing for a good few years of your life)  
  
**Tails:** Oh don't start!   
  
**Tails:** That was super embarrassing in hindsight.  
  
**Barby:** HAHAHA!  
  
**Tails:** No I'm not...naked...but...  
  
**Barby:** but NOTHING!  
  
**Barby:** u PROMISED!  
  
**Tails:** Yeah I did didn't I?  
  
**Tails:** Alright fine here.  
  


Barby watched with relish as the photo finished loading. _There was the little fox!_ Wow! He really did look older and more handsome than she remembered! And that chest, oh my! Barby blinked in surprised, she had been so focused on the new aspects of Miles physic that she had overlooked what the fox had been hinting at. The picture was from a high angle, traditional selfie pose. The fox himself was shirtless, thus the fixation on that wonderful broad chest, but what he was wearing...

Barby (Personal Cam Girl)  
  
**Barby:** BOXERS!  
  
**Tails:** Yup, just Downunder with the undies tonight.  
  
**Barby:** booooooooooo!  
  
**Barby:** that was bad and you should feel bad  
  
**Barby:** i'll have to come up with a pun just to balance that one out  
  
**Tails:** Please no.  
  
**Barby:** to late!  
  
**Barby:** next time i see you *BAM* right into your punny face!  
  
**Barby:** or maybe...somewhere a bit ~lower~  
  
**Barby:** got to say, WOW that stiffy~ <3  
  
**Tails:** What????  
  


Tails looked back at the photo he sent. There was nothing wrong with it as far as he could tell, his hair looked fine and his dick was not falling out of...oh. OH! Shit! That was....oh.

Barby (Peeping Tom!)  
  
**Barby:** so hows the little man? :D  
  
**Tails:** Fuck.  
  
**Barby:** HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
**Barby:** you didnt notice till now?????   
  
**Barby:** damn boy!   
  
**Barby:** hehehehehe!!!!!  
  
**Barby:** the little man looks like he wants to burst out~  
  
**Tails:** I don't believe this.  
  
**Barby:** shit u better!  
  
**Barby:** big boy got a boner and he snapping it to unsuspecting girls like a perv!  
  
**Barby:** my~ im ashamed of u!  
  
**Tails:** You are the one asking for a picture!  
  
**Barby:** i didnt expect to see candid photos of your little sausage tho <3 <3  
  
**Tails:** Please never call it that again.  
  
**Barby:** package?  
  
**Tails:** No.  
  
**Barby:** wang  
  
**Tails:** FUCK NO  
  
**Barby:** banana!  
  
**Tails:** What is wrong with you???  
  
**Barby:** shlooooonnnnggggg  
  
**Tails:** BARBY!!!!  
  
**Barby:** ok ok 1 more!  
  
**Barby:** Heat Seeking Moisture Missile  
  
**Tails:** You looked that one up!!  
  
**Barby:**...  
  
**Barby:** alright you caught me  
  
**Barby:** but all the other ones were from the top of my head!  
  
**Tails:** Why are you spamming my DMs with synonyms for penis?  
  
**Barby:** why wouldnt i be clogging up you d's with dicks? <3  
  
**Tails:** That is not a message you should send with a heart after it!!  
  
**Barby:** maybe it means i want ur d tho  
  
**Tails:** As if.  
  
**Barby:** miles  
  
**Barby:** can i see ur dick?  
  
**Tails:** No.  
  
**Barby:** WHAT?  
  
**Barby:** we were on a roll there miles!  
  
**Barby:** dont wuss out now!  
  
**Tails:** Why on earth would I snap you pics of my dong???  
  
**Barby:** why dont i snap some of me first?  
  
**Barby:** then the dong pics  
  
**Barby:** sides, u PROOOOMMMMMIIIIII  
SSSSEEEDDDDD!!!  
  
**Tails:** I'm starting to really regret that decision.  
  
**Barby:** fiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeeeeee  
  
**Barby:** ill stop teasing u  
  
**Barby:** u r so easy to rile up tho! <3  
  
**Tails:** I'm not easy to rile up!  
  
**Barby:**...  
  
**Barby:** last one for real:  
  
**Barby:** 🥩meat stick  
  
**Tails:** god  
  
**Tails:** DAMN IT BARBY!!  
  
**Barby:** ffffffffHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
**Tails:** And you were the one calling me a cock tease.  
  
**Tails:** Jesus.  
  
**Barby:** shhhhhhhh   
  
**Barby:** hey handsome  
  
**Barby:** ~for you~ <3  
  


There was a beep as a picture came up on the screen. Tails' mouth fell open. It was a close up shot of Barby, or more accurately, her lower half. She had a hand down her panties, and tails could see some liquid trickling out of the sides of the fabric. Her fingers were curled up underneath so that the large bulge made by the underwear could not be mistaken for anything else. She was clearly masturbating. Besides all the evidence, there was a large giveaway, in that the picture had a caption on it that read "wanting miles large mea....dick!"

"Fuck me." Tails said allowed, "Oh wait, I guess that is the idea."

* * *

_Monday 9:10 AM - Now_

"Nothing at first," Tails told Barby, as she brushed the outside of his pants.

"Liar.” she said.  
"No, I'm serious! I didn't do anything."  
"That first pic you were awfully hard <3\. And that second one, fuck me! I have that saved as my phone wallpaper."  
"What?!?"  
"Relax. No one saw."  
"But why would you...?"  
"Because I masturbate to it every night that's why. <3"  
"..."  
"You think I'm lying?"  
"I'm just...but I was..."  
"Shhhhh! Shush and let me see it."

She unzipped his pants and carefully trailed her fingers along the line of his boxers, feeling the imaginary line that kept her from her goal.

"Now, I get to feel it for myself. It will be just as good to feel it, as well as see it~"

* * *

_Three months ago, 2:30 AM - Then_

Barby (Exhibitionist)  
  
**Barby:** ur turn again hun  
  
**Tails:** So...  
  
**Barby:** give me   
  
**Tails:** Do I just...?  
  
**Barby:** y  
  
**Tails:**...  
  


The picture that Barby saw took her breath away. The fox had copied her. Instead of pulling out that large dick, he had began to stroke it beneath where she couldn't see it yet!. The close up and the obvious drops on the outside of the young mobians boxers, told the whole messy story. There was also the bottom half of his face, which was scrunched up in concentration and hot damn was it a turn on.

Barby (Horny Bitch)  
  
**Barby:** u look so good tails  
  
**Barby:** i wish i was there so i could eat that cock thats giving u so much trouble  
  
**Tails:** Well, it's kind of hard with one hand...  
  
**Barby:** id think u only needed one!  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** An extra is nice.  
  
**Barby:** got an idea, but first!  
  


The next pic Tails saw was the other half of Barby and she had ditched her bra. Her breast were full and judging from the flecks of milk that Tails could barely make out, leaking. Her free hand was tugging at one her nipples, and her face was in the tradition half closed eyes and open mouth of porn everywhere. The caption this time read "Free cock parking”. Tails understood instantly where exactly she would like his cock to be.

* * *

_Now_

Tails groaned as Barby licked the top of his cock, it felt like the warm icing on top of an already wet cake. Two large cakes that squished together, engulfing his dick and plunging him into a whole mess of pleasure. Tails couldn't remember if a girl had ever given him a tit-job before, but right now he didn't care.

"Oh god Barby their huge!" Tails gasped out.

"That's supposed to be my line big boy <3\. Your cock is...fuuuuucckkkkkk! How do none of the other girls see it??"

"They do. Just, not very well."

"Damn shame. They're missing out!"

Tails moaned as Barby made another pass with her tits, Jesus CHRIST! That felt so good! Barby giggled at the moans Tails was making. She paused to spit on the cock coming up from her tits, looking like it belonged there. GOD she wanted that in her mouth. She resisted the urge to bend down and swallow the thing. Patience was its own reward. And she wanted a face-full first before she...Tails cock twitch a little and a bit of precum jizzed out, acting as a natural lubricant, causing Barby to go a bit faster. Maybe, she could lick it some? Just a little? It was all wet and dirty now from the foxes dirty, warm, delicious cum...

* * *

_Then_

Barby (Tits McGee)  
  
**Barby:** wtf that thing is...FUCK!  
  


The picture that Barby was looking at had caused her to finally ditch her panties so that her fingers could earnestly play with her pussy, trailing up and down her little slit, her fingers were desperate to start the business in earnest of fucking herself but Barby wanted to put one more thing in place. Tails was right, it was fucking hard to navigate her phone with only one hand. She managed to eventually flip over to the application she wanted.

Barby (Free Cock Parking)  
  
**Barby:** tails! u do have the face space app right?  
  
**Tails:** The direct video service thing?  
  
**Barby:** yeah  
  
**Tails:**...  
  
**Tails:** yes...  
  
**Barby:** perfect!  
  
**Barby:** dm ur profile  
  
**Tails:** What are...?  
  
**Barby:** i cant consintrate enough to take a decent photo any more miles  
  
**Barby:** we need a new plan  
  
**Tails:** oh. Right.  
  
**Tails:** Ta1lzF0xRul3z  
  
**Barby:** nerd  
  
**Tails:** TailsFox was already taken!  
  
**Tails:** (and a few other versions as well! wtf is someone stealing all my names?)  
  
**Barby:** pppfffffffff haaaaa  
  
**Barby:** na  
  
**Barby:** prob some fan or somethin  
  
**Barby:** maybe a girl?  
  
**Barby:** u should check to see if they got nuds!  
  
**Tails:** No.  
  
**Barby:** ur loss  
  
**Barby:** already on my to do once we get this done  
  
**Tails:** Woah fuck! You are horny as shit.  
  
**Barby:** yuuuuuuppppppp  
  
**Barby:** took ya long enough  
  
**Barby:** that dick pick didnt help  
  
**Tails:** I thought the whole point of sending it _was_ to help with that <3  
  
**Barby:** now ur doing the heart thing!  
  
**Barby:** u having fun?  
  
**Tails:** Yes Barby, I am having fun watching you slowly loosing any dignity you had.  
  
**Barby:** miles  
  
**Barby:** i never had any to begin with  
  
**Tails:** Sure.  
  
**Tails:** And that's you on the other thing.  
  
**Tails:** Wooooooowwwwwwwww w1llsukd1ck4$$ really??  
  
**Barby:** i was feeling a bit...risque that day  
  
**Tails:** Are you just horny all the god damn time???  
  
**Barby:** NO! just...recently!  
  
**Tails:** Years, Sally said years...  
  
**Barby:** fist, trying to get in contact with YOU for years not ur dick  
  
**Barby:** second, try about a decade now  
  
**Tails:** You can NOT be horny for a decade straight!!  
  
**Tails:** I think I need you to come out of that sexy embued fog!!  
  
**Barby:** come on into the steam house! the sexiness is fiiiiiinnnneeeeee  
  
**Tails:** I'm calling u.  
  


There was a ring as the app on her phone began chirping away, indicated that someone wanted to face space with her. Barby swiped to answer. Tails appeared on her screen, zoomed all the way in so that she couldn't see the rest of him.

"Aww, I wanna see all of you!" she complained.

"You will as soon as I see all of you too!" he countered.

"Fiiiinnnnneeeee."

Barby stood up and went over to a little stand on her bedside table. She put the phone down on it and after a little fiddling, saw to it that it could see everything on her bed. She grabbed a little pink vibrator next to the stand and walked back over to her bed leaping on it and landing on it gracyfully, legs crossed looking down at the fox on her screen.

"See me ok?"

"I can see everything Barby! You look...*whisle*"

"Thanks and now...you~"

* * *

_Now_

"How did we even get in this pos…?”

"Shoosh Barby and let me lick your pussy already!" Tails said.

He licked her pussy again, causing Barby to shutter and almost collapsing on top of him. 

Tails was on his back and Barby was on top of him, face inches away from his cock. She gasp as Tails circled the top of her mound, getting her clit at several angles. FUCK! That was so good. Barby tried to push through the pleasure, once more taking the cock in her hands and bringing it to her mouth. This time, she got her mouth around it and even a few inches down. She went back and forth enjoying just you thick Miles package was, it seemed that no matter where she out it, it felt so fucking good! She moaned around it as Tails' tongue went into her, lathering her with spittle and wonderful sinsations. That was why she hadn't gotten down the cock yet, Tails kept forcing her up for air as he pleasured her. She pulled away with a deep breath, sucking down air in large hauling breaths as Tails cut into them.

"Tails! (oh fuck!) MILES!! Please don't stop! I'm gonna....cum if you don't stop!"

Tails, the fucking prick douchbag and ultra lord of suckitude STOPPED! And then he had the gall to smirked up at Barby, who was pissed as all hell. 

"Don't you want some more of....?"

"NO! Please...pllllleaaaseeeee don't stop!! That was so gooOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!<3<3<3"

Barby didn't get a chance to finish begging as Tails, the good, kind, wonderful, awesome!, thought Barby, went back to his task redoubling his efforts.

"OOooohhhhhhh yyyyyyyeeeessssssss!! Please, pllllleeaasseeeee doooo-o-o-o-o..oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhohohh-nnnnnnnnnnttttt ssstoooopppppppp!!! *breath* Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeesssssssssss right there!right there! rightOH! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonnaOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEAASSSSSSSSS FUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! ~~~<3~~~"

Barby was convulsing as she came, on her elbows and knees as the fox licked at her slit and lapped at her cum. She spent the next few moment shuddering, taking deep breaths and getting her breath back. Barby stared at Tails' cock, pressed up against her face, hard and dripping. Her little show had really excited the boy...man, he was a man now. And really, she should stop treating him as such. But still, he WAS being such a good little boy~

* * *

_Then_

"That's it, rub it for me!" Barby called from the phone, watching as Tails breathed hard and pumped his cock for all he was worth.

"Good boy~" she purred. "Get all that pent up energy out of seeing me naked. Show how much you like seeing me play with myself you naughty, naughty boy<3"

Tails moaned, it was hard keeping himself in position in front of the phone and keeping up masturbating.

"I...like it very much Barby. Please...keep fucking yourself for me...please."

Barby giggled, what a good little boy~

"Hmmm~~yes I will~ how should I fuck myself Miles??"

"Use..*pant* your fingers or a toy or...FUCK please just do it please!?!"

”Alright alright. God, so needy <3"

Barby angled herself so that Tails was staring at her pussy.

"See? It's already dripping for you, it wants you right now Miles! Fuck I wish you were here to fuck me right now."

"Me too." He whispered.

* * *

_Now_

"That's right! Fuck me!" Barby encouraged.

Tails dick was only inches away from her slick pussy, all that Barby had to do was to bend her knees and...

"OOoooooOOOhhhhhhh, yeeaahhhhsssss! GOD! You feel so good inside me!" Barby told Tails. "FUCK! Your cock is so fucking big! Fuck!"

"You got such a tight pussy too!" said Tails, "Jesus Barby, you bitch, how are you this tight?!"

"I don't have to answer that!" said Barby.

"You can just tell me you masturbate every night thinking about me."

"That isn't true!"

"Hmm, I guess I need to change that then!" Tails said enthusiastically. He grabbed her ass and pushed her down. Barby slid all the way down on his dick and made a load moaning sound.

"AHhhhhoooohhhhhfffuuuuuckkkkkkk! Shit shit shit! How are you so big?! SHIIIIITTTTTT!"

"Too much for you?"

"FUCK! Yes that's too *oh* fucking big! Oooooooohhhhh!"

Tails began pulling her up and then pushing her back down again. Barby matched her rythem after a few beats, it wasn't as if she could do anything else.

* * *

_Then_

"Oh (fuuuuck)" Barby called out with a high pitched voice. "Yes, yes yes, (yes, yes, yes) please keep pumping your cock! Oh yeeas, yeas, yeas!"

The dildo was deep inside her, touching against places that were so deep into her that Barby couldn't remember every pushing herself to find before. Tails was too far gone to make chitchat as he felt his pleasure finally begin his climax. 

"Barby? I think.*pant*..I think I'm gonna...!"

* * *

_Now_

"Tails? I think.*pant*..I think I'm gonna cum!" Barby called out.

"Me too," Tails told her, hands gripped against hers as she grinded against his cock as it was logged deep inside her pussy. "Oh Barby come with me!"

"Yes Miles I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm oooooooohhhhhhh!" Barby moaned out her last as she felt the euphoria engulf her. 

Tails was right behind, her words pushing him on and messing up her insides. Barby fell forward as she came, laying on top of him as both of them heaved against one another. White liquid dripping out of her in spurts until tapering off into a calm trickle, and then stopped moving all together. Both of them were breathing hard, faces inches apart. After a few seconds of looking into each others half closed eyes, Tails took the initiative and kissed Barby. First a few brief pecks then deep emphatic kisses that really emphasized just how hard they had been going. They broke apart after what seemed like ages, breathing still heavy.

"I don't want to stop." Said Barby, felling herself tingle all over as she lusted for more.

"Neither do I." breathed Tails. "But...we should, for a bit."

"Why??"  
"We have the whole week right? We don't have to burn ourselves out today."  
"You're right, I'm just so glad that we finally did it you know?"  
"Yeah. It was a long time cuming."

Barby groaned.

"What did I do to deserve that one?"  
"Me, for starters."

Barby bent down and kissed him again, if only to get him to shut up. And, maybe get him aroused enough for a round three.

"Yeah. I sure fucking did." she said.


End file.
